1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to data processing networks and, more particularly, traffic management in data processing networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of controlling the accessibility of a network during periods of sustained traffic are generally based on indiscriminate rate limiting. This type of control may not result in substantially reduced traffic in a Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) environment. For example, because TCP includes retransmission of lost packets, packet traffic may remain relatively unaffected when a conventional rate limit is imposed.